1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to computing commands. More specifically, the present invention relates to using facial cues as computing commands.
2. Description of the Related Art
Individuals currently have a variety of options for communicating and carrying out transactions. Such options may include traditional desktop coming devices, as well as various mobile devices (e.g., mobile phones, smartphones, tablets). In fact, many individuals may use multiple computing and mobile devices at home, work, and on the move. For example, an individual may use a desktop computer at work, a laptop computer at home, and one or more mobile devices (e.g., smartphone, tablet) elsewhere. In many cases, such computing devices may include a front-facing camera. Such a camera may generally be used for videoconferencing or taking self-portraits.
Various computing devices may not all have the same capabilities in other respects. For example, such devices may run different operating systems/platforms and applications. In addition, such devices may also be used differently, so applications may be optimized for one type of device, but not another. For example, the different devices may have different sizes and input options (e.g., keyboard, keypad, touchscreen). The display of one device may not be optimized for a second device. For example, if a desktop computer display is shrunk to fit on a smartphone screen, the shrunken size may be difficult for the user to read or discern what is being displayed. Alternatively, if the display is not shrunken, the smartphone may only be able to display a portion of the original display at a time, which also adds to the difficulty in reading and discerning what is being displayed. While some devices allow for manual adjustment of the display by the user, changing displays and images may require the user to continually re-adjust the display, which may be unwieldy and inconvenient. Such is the case in many applications where content only uses a portion of the screen and user interface portions (e.g., toolbars, status bars, scroll bars, rulers). As such, there are situations where providing ways to receive user input is unwieldy or awkward.
There is, therefore, a need in the art for improved systems and methods for using facial cues as computing commands.